superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Credits
Opening Credits * "Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break" * Written by: Peter Hastings, Nicholas Hollander, Tom Ruegger * Directed by: Rich Arons, Michael Gerard, Dave Marshall Ending Credits * Senior Producer: Tom Ruegger * Producer: Rich Arons * Story Editor: Peter Hastings * Sequence Directors: Barry Caldwell, Alfred Gimeno, Jenny Lerew, Rusty Mills, Audu Paden * Storyboards: Rich Arons, Joey Banaskiewicz, Christopher Dent, Ken Harsha, Liz Holzman, Brian Mitchell, Ryan Roberts, Carolyn Gair Taylor, Charles Visser, Al Zegler * Music by: Richard Stone, Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Carl Johnson * Theme by: Bruce Broughton * Casting & Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Starring the Voices of: ** Tress MacNeille as Babs ** John Kassir as Buster ** Joe Alaskey as Plucky ** Cree Summer as Elmyra ** Don Messick as Hamton ** Frank Welker as Gogo ** Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy ** Gail Matthius as Shirley ** Kath Soucie as Fifi ** Nathan Ruegger as Baby Plucky ** Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig ** Jim Cummings as Pappy ** Rob Paulsen as Beaver ** Jeff Bennett as Bighead ** Jess Harnell as Molten-Lava * Model Design: Arland Barron, Bob Doucette, Paul Fisher, Frederick Gardner, Julienne Gimeno, David Kuhn, Eric Mahady, Cynthia Petrovic, Kexx Singleton, Maureen Trueblood, Mark Zoeller * B.G. Key Design: Ed Haney, Alex McCrae, Dan McHugh, Lou Police, Marty Strudler, David West * Sheet Timing: Jeff Hall, Rusty Mills, Greg Reyna * Storyboard Clean-Up: Bob Doucette, Paul Fisher, Noah Miller, Phillip Mosness, Tom Nelson, Marcus Williams * Slugging: Rich Arons, Rusty Mills, Greg Reyna * B.G. Paint: Hye Coh, Anne Guenther, Michael Lowery, Brian Sebern * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Bunny Munns * Color Key: Robin Kane, Bunny Munns, Chris Naylor, Linda Redondo * Painter: Eric Nordberg * B,G. Color Key: Carolyn Guske * Mark Up: Jean DuBois, Lisa Leonardi, Valeire Walsh * Copying & Shipping: Carlton Batten, Ana Durand * Retake Coordinator: Howard Schwartz * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Brenda Brummet, Jennifer Damiani, Bunty Dranko, Karl Jacobs, Howard Schwartz * Production Administrator: Alyson Brown * Amblin Story Consultant: Doug Wood * Production Coordinator: Ken Fredrich Boyer * Post Production Supervisor: Joe Sandusky * Supervising Film Editor: Joe Gall * Videotape Supervision: Jay Weinman, Scott Williams * Film Editors; Al Breitenbach, Kelly Ann Foley, Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen * Laboratory Services: CFI * ADR Coordinator: Kelly Ann Foley * Sound Reading: Bradley Carow, Steve Siracusa, Denise Whitfield * Re-Recording Mixers: Thoams J. Maydeck, Russell Brower, Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer * Dialogue Effects: Mark Keatts, Aaron L. King, Mick Brooling, Andrew I. King, Bob Lacivita * Music Editor: Tom Lavin for Triad Music * Sound Effects: Russell Brower, Robert Hargreaves, Matt Thorne * ADR Recording: Mark Keatts * Sound Services Provided by: Monterey Post Production * Post Production Facilities: The Post Group, Soundcastle/Modern * Voice Recording Studio: Soundcastle/Postmodern, Harry Andronis, Engineer, Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer * Assistants to Producer: Kathryn Page, Richard Freeman * Mix Coordinator: Richard Freeman * Voice Over Assistant: Erin Keeler * Recording Admiinstrator: Leslie Lamer * Production Assistants: Bill Devine, Geno DuBois, Dustin Foster, John Morris, Bobbie Page, Paul Trandahl * Animation Services: Wang Film Services Co., Ltd. ** President: James Wang * Production Manager: Barbra J. Gerard * Production Supervision: Ken Duer, Barbara SImon Dierks, Liza-Ann Warren * Production Management: Tim Sarnoff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * It's Palm Sunday! You Just Missed "60 Minutes" * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg * © 1994 Warner Bros. - A Time Warner Entertainment Company * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * "Tiny Toon Adventures" the Tiny Toon Adventures characters, names, and allr ealted incidia and trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. Closing Logos * Amblin Entertainment * Warner Bros. Television Distribution · A Time Warner Company Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:The Hub Category:Fox Network Category:Warner Home Video Category:HBO Max